Suitman's Survivor 17: Africa
Survivor: Africa is the seventeenth season of the Suitman's Survivor franchise. The season features sixteen brand new castaways and a twist from a past season. Winner: '''01Gohan (5-2 Jury Vote) '''Tribes: Boran Samburu Moto Maji Castaways: '''16 '''Days: 14 Episodes: 12 Location: Shaba National Reserve, Kenya, Africa Original run: May 28th 2012 - June 11th 2012 Preceded by: Survivor: Tocantins Followed by: Survivor: China- Second Chances II Season Summary This season of Suitman’s Survivor began in true style, with drama on the first day as Dem328 quit the game mid-challenge. Following her resigning, Samburu were down one member, but managed to pull off a win. Boran went to Tribal and voted out the first person of the season, LUPIE. Both Tribes then went to Tribal, with Gohan and LiteCitrus winning Immunity from the vote. Boran’s main alliance of Gohan, Mirouku, iMiracle and Amylou led a vote against Tyler, and Samburu’s main alliance of PizPaz, Porsche, LiteCitrus and JB led a vote against Balls. There was then a surprise tribe switch, and new tribes introduced a new bond which would go into the merge – Glinda’s bonds with the original Boran. After Boran winning Immunity, the new Samburu tribe took advantage of Glinda wanting to vote with them and used her and PizPaz’s inability to vote, to avoid a tie and send Awan packing. PizPaz was bum-puzzled by what had happened, and a plot for him to be voted out next from Samburu was formed. However, Samburu managed to win the next challenge and sent the new Boran tribe to Tribal. At new Boran, Gohan and Amy of the main alliance that was still there, teamed up with the other former Boran there, ItsaMeJack, and forged what was obviously going to be a tie vote against Porsche, LiteCitrus and JB of the main former Samburu alliance. The tie was averted however by PizPaz, who was alone on new Samburu, intervening by giving the Odd Necklace to JB, adverting all the votes against him by Gohan’s Boran alliance, and everyone was shocked as Amylou was sent packing. The merge then arrived, and the new Moto Maji tribe was formed. Everyone scrambled back to their former tribes, which looked dead-set at a 5-5 equal merge dilemma. But PizPaz, Porsche, LiteCitrus and JB thought that Glinda would stay with them, but Glinda was planning on jumping on with the main Boran alliance, which TarynNichole was now also in. Things soon got complicated when Glinda lost her right to vote and Taryn gained the power to vote twice. This put Boran in a great place to take the majority spot, especially when Mirouku won Immunity. But their target PizPaz took a chance and played an idol on himself, and iMiracle was blindsided out of the game. At the next challenge, the sacrifices challenge, no one won Immunity, but many people took some big sacrifices. PizPaz and the Samburu’s thought they had the majority, but Glinda pulled the first flip of the game, and they were shocked when JB was blindsided out of the game as the first member of the Jury. Boran and Glinda controlled the next two votes. Mirouku won Immunity alongside PizPaz the, and they sent home LiteCitrus, and when Mirouku won his third Immunity afterwards, PizPaz was sent home behind him. Then there was a change when Porsche won Immunity. ItsaMeJack knew that if Glinda got voted out as planned, then he might never be able to stop Gohan or Mirouku from winning, so he, with Glinda, flipped over to Porsche and blindsided Taryn out of the game, faking wanting to be voted out so that Gohan and Mirouku’s sympathy votes against him would be voided by the Odd Necklace. Gohan and Mirouku were left alone, knowing they HAD to stop Porsche winning Immunity so they could get Glinda to flip back and vote for her, as she had a vendetta against Porsche. But it failed, as Porsche won the next spamming challenge by one vote. Mirouku thought he was doomed. And he was. Mirouku was sent packing as the fifth Jury member. Everyone thought the next elimination was certainly Gohan, expecially after he lost the Curse Lifter challenge to allow him to compete in the challenge. But the game once again changed, as Gohan convinced Jack that the best move was to get Porsche out. So he did, shocking everyone in the process as Porsche was booted out. After Gohan was allowed to play in the Final Immunity Challenge, he won it, and then stayed loyal to Jack and took him to the Final Two, making Glinda the seventh and final member of the Jury. At Final Tribal Council, Gohan was scorned for not making any real strategic moves, while Jack was scorned on flipping on Porsche at Final Four, when he sould have done it at Final Three. In the end, Gohan's social abilities won over Jack's big moves, and he was voted the Sole Survivor in a 5-2 Jury vote. Contestants * As _JB_ had the Odd Necklace, 3 votes cast against _JB_ did not count. ** As PizPaz played an idol on himself, 6 votes cast against PizPaz did not count. *** As ItsaMeJack had the Odd Necklace, 2 votes cast against ItsameJack did not count. The Game * There was no Immunity winner on Day 1, as Dem328 quit mid-challenge. ** On Day 3, the Immunity Challenge was Individual due to both tribes going to Tribal Council. *** There was no Immunity winner on Day 7, as no one accepted all the sacrifices in the sacrifices challenge. Voting Table S-V = This indicates someone has recieved a self-vote for not sending me their vote in the given time limit. * There was no Tribal Council on Day 1 as Dem328 quit the game. ** As a consequence for both keeping the Odd Necklace for two days, PizPaz and Porsche was unable to vote at the next Tribal Council. *** In the Endurance challenge on Day 6, TarynNichole and Glinda stepped down after accepting a temptation to do so. TarynNichole accepted the chance to have her vote count twice, while Glinda accepted a note in a bottle that sent her to Exile Island where should could not vote and was Immune from the vote. **** At the Auction on Day 9, many items were recieved. A few of the items affecet the voting. TarynNicole was sent to Exile Island where she could not vote and was Immune from the vote, Glinda was unable to vote at Tribal, and ItsaMeJack scored himself the power to vote twice at Tribal. Twists The Odd Necklace The Odd Necklace from Samoa returned this season. Each day, someone will be in possession of the Odd Necklace. The Odd Necklace guarentees them safety from the next Tribal Council that tribe goes to. The identity of the person with the Odd Necklace will not be revealed until just before the votes are read, so it almost acts like a Hidden Immunity Idol, voiding any votes against that person. Once someone has used the Odd Necklace at Tribal Council, they have two options – either give the Necklace to someone of their choice on the other tribe, or keep it for a second Tribal Council and take a consequence for doing so. The consequence may be harmless or severe, and you won’t know what it is until after you decide to keep it. After you have kept it in your possesion for two Tribals in a row, then you must then give it up. You also cannot give the Necklace back to the person who gave it to you. If your tribe wins the next challenge, then you can keep the Necklace in your possesion if you wish too, and it will not count as one of your maximum two Tribals (Remember, you are free to use it at the first Tribal, but you must take a consequence to use it a second time). Even if you win you can still give it up to the other tribe if you wish to do so. This twist was retired at the Final Five. Returning Castaways PizPaz was one of four returnees for Suitman's Survivor 19: South Pacific where he placed 6th. LiteCitrus and PizPaz returned for Suitman's Survivor 20: Gabon- Brains vs Brawn where they placed 14th and 13th respectively. iMiracle and _JB_ returned for Suitman's Survivor 22: One World where they placed 14th and 8th respectively. Glinda represented this season in Suitman's Survivor 23: Thailand- Past vs Present where she placed 19th out of 22. 01Gohan, PizPaz, and Porschefan101 returned for Suitman's Survivor 25: Best of the Best where they placed ?, ?, and ? respectively. Key Intros Original Intro Switch Intro Merge Intro Final Two Intro Category:Suitman's Survivor